Stratosphere
We don’t choose who we are, and maybe it’s better that way. character created by sal, adopted by stardust <3 my ideas in bold | appearance There's something in the way you roll your eyes Takes me back to a better time When I saw everything is good But now you're the only thing that's good Make her underscales a bit lighter and her spines darker. Add in the fact that she's tall and usually towers over other dragons, meaning she has to literally look down her nose at them and resulting in some bad first impressions. Change her eye color too, so she'll mostly fit in with other dragons and add to that whole "normal but has a story to tell" vibe. Some might see a flash of red, flying over head on elegant wings. Or a young dragoness weaving through the crowded streets at the center of Stonewell. Stratosphere is a lithe SkyWing with large wings, a long neck and a thin frame. Her legs are long and graceful, and her snout is elegant and pointed. Her mainscales are a deep red, as is her face. Her back and the top of her head are a deep, purple/red, practically maroon. Her horns and spikes are the same color of her backscales. Her stomach is slightly lighter than her mainscales. Her wings are the same color of her stomach with a bit of white at the edges of her wings, and towards her joint the wing begins to get a bit darker. She usually wears a grin, or a gentle smile. Her eyes reflect fire, and her poise is pretty erratic. Large wings folded to her sides, tail lashing and ear twitching ever so often. She keeps her scales clean, as best she can. She is commonly seen with a bit of dust or dirt plastered to her scales. She has no visible scars. Her blue eyes can confuse some dragons. Those who quickly glance at her can mistake her for a firescales. Alas, that’s not the case. She was just born with odd blue eyes instead of the common red, yellow or orange eyes. | personality Tryna stand up on my own two feet This conversation ain't comin' easily And darling, I know it's getting late So what do you say we leave this place? Possibly expand on that soft side you detail slightly - maybe she philosophizes on the inside, or has another unexpected quirk/hobby about her. A little ball of fire, per say. Stratosphere is a passionate dragon who will never stop until she reaches her goals. She is determined and stubborn, she never backs down and it takes a lot of effort to change her mind. It’s also extremely hard to prove her wrong, since she is very clever. Stratosphere often gets into very heavy debates, and can get carried away. She is not the slightest bit afraid to speak her mind, and she has a lot to say. However, she does know when to be quiet, and listeninstead of argue. She likes to learn new things, well, as long as its fun. Stratosphere is a thrill chasing dragon, she will take you up on any dare, and loves to love life to it’s fullest. A daredevil, often hitting off more than she can do. She has a constant drive to be good at everything, not to brag, just to live up to her own expectations. She pushes herself hard, sometimes to the point of breaking, but she believes it all worth it in the end. She lives for thrill. She has a soft side. Behind all that rugged adrenaline freak and crazy thrill seeker, she is gentle with dragonets, and is very patient with them. She loves animals and can be swept away by simple joys in life. She can be left speechless by a sunset, or left in awe by a field of fireflies. She’s young at heart, and always will be. Maybe she is patient with young dragonets, but if an adult is acting like an idiot Stratosphere will unleash one sharp tongue. She will certainly call out dragons older, taller or stronger than herself and lash out at them. One thing she can not tolerate is idiotic dragons. Stratosphere never thinks before she speaks. Noticeably one of her biggest flaws. The other problem is that when she impulsively blurts our something she didn’t mean, she wont back down. She‘s too stubborn to subside, she keeps going. She hates that about herself, but has no clue how to stop doing that. Stratosphere is very social. She finds meeting dragons one of the simple joys in life. Seeing new dragons with unique personalities is quite enjoyable for her. You might hate some, you might love some. Its all a roller coaster, and she is up for the ride. Not many take Stratosphere for the serious type, and, usually, she is not. The one thing she is very serious about is her job, As a chef in the busy corner of Stonewell, she faces crises on a daily basis. She is quite good under pressure, and maintains a serious presence during her work. | history Walk me home in the dead of night I can't be alone with all that's on my mind, mhm So say you'll stay with me tonight 'Cause there is so much wrong going on outside I won't touch her childhood, it's amazing and I love it. The part where she meets Solar though... I think I'll have them date for longer. About a year, maybe, because one of the things I'll change about Stratosphere's personality is that she doesn't let new dragons in easily. Then, when Path finally confronts her, she ignores her warning. Have a huge fallout and swear never to speak to one another again. Goes ahead and gets married to Solar a few weeks later, and moves out of Stonewell to a more rural town. At first everything seems to be going smoothly with their marriage. They try to avoid having dragonets. But eventually... it happens. She has an egg. Stratosphere is forced to tell Solar about Path's warning, and again, she has an argument with one of her most trusted companions. It's the two's first one, in fact. They don't take it well - Stratosphere for letting the egg hatch and bathing the dragonet with love, Solar for smashing it right then and there - and afterwards, their relationship is frosty at best. A few weeks later, they manage to make up, Stratosphere confessing that her time alone had helped her see reason. Solar comforts her and promised he would be the one to do it, but she insists. A tear snakes down her cheek as she smashes the egg - and with it, her future with Solar - to a thousand pieces. Afterwards, it brings each one of them too much grief to see the other. They're forced to break up, Solar staying in the town while Stratosphere moves back to Stonewell and takes up her job as head chef at the restaurant again. Path is surprised to see her, of course, but it only takes a little bit of digging for the truth to pour out. She lets her move in with her. And she's still there today. Maybe not whole yet, but she's healing. She'll do what it takes. Stratosphere was born to a happy, middle class, SkyWing couple. Her mother, Vent, was a therapist, and her father, Match, owned a restaurant. Stratosphere grew up in a loving family. Her father taught her how to cook from a young age, and she took to it incredi fast. She was his pride and joy. When Stratosphere grew to the age of 7, her father took her to his restaurant, Sea Shack. Stratosphere stayed their for the day, helping her father cook and cleaning tables. She didn’t like the cleaning past too much, but the cooking? She fell in love with it. When she was old enough, her father hired her as a chef in the restaurant. She was incredible at it. Her father saw her potential, and, if it was even possible, felt his pride begin to increase. Stratosphere would follow in her fathers footsteps. After a year, she was promoted to head chef. She was extremely satisfied with her job, and it kept her from doing too many crazy things. One day she was on break, talking with her friend Path, a NightWing with gifted foresight. Path was acting odd all day, and Stratosphere had no idea why. Then, a SandWing walked into the restaurant. He and Stratosphere locked eyes, and she saw Path turn away. But paid no attention to it, she was watching as the SandWing was seated, not too far away from them. She TIL does Path she would be right back, but Path did not respond. Stratosphere walked over to his table, as introduced herself. They had a nice chat, then she took his order and went to the kitchen to complete it. When it was finished, she went back to his table and delivered it. They had another nice talk, then the SandWing, who was called Solar, asked her when her next break was. She told him she just had her break, but another one would be in about an hour. He asked her if she would like to meet him somewhere, and she agreed. They were to meet in Stonewell’s center. Stratosphere walked back to Path after Solar left, and asked her what the deal was. All she said was that her visions were bothering her, but it was nothing much. Stratosphere did not believe her. They has known each other even since school, and Path never had trouble with her visions. She did this when she saw an awe full future. But Stratosphere let it go for the time being, and started working again. As her break arrived, she left the restaurant and hurried to the center. She saw Solar waiting for her there, and his whole face lit up when he saw her. She found herself grinning as well. They began to talk, laughing and hitting it off. They talked about themselves, about random topics, and so on. Stratosphere knee she was falling for this SandWing. four months past, and Path would still act odd around Solar, or whenever Stratosphere mentioned Solar. Finally, Stratosphere sat Path down and told her that Solar and her planned on getting married soon. Stratosphere demanded to know why Path was being so odd. Path looked at Stratosphere sullenly, looking defeated. She said that Stratosphere could not marry Solar. Strat was angry, and Path and her got into a small fight. Finally, Path cracked and told Stratosphere she had a vision. A dark path that was inevitable if Stratosphere and Solar were to be married. If they were married, they would have a dragonet called Elliptical. Elliptical would be an animus with astounding power, who would go evil and take over or destroy the world. There is no future where he would be sane. There was no chance for him or the world if Stratosphere and Solar were to marry. Stratosphere was in denial, she accused Path of lying, and began to break down. Path, tearily, told Stratosphere she could not tell Solar about this either. It would lead to his death. She had no idea why, that path was faded and dark. Stratosphere finally accepted the truth, and confronted Solar the next day. With a heavy heart, she rejected his proposal. She told him they were better off apart, and ended the whole relationship. Solar was heartbroken, and left the city a week after the breakup. Stratosphere was never the same after that, she lost some of her spunk and carefree attitude. She cant stop herself from wondering if Path was wrong, if there was a chance Solar and herself could be together. | relationships There's something in the way I wanna cry That makes me think we'll make it out alive So come on and show me how we're good I think that we could do some good, mhm Maybe add a few others, with restaurant normies and coworkers and other (albeit more distant) friends. Path(Friend)- Path And Stratosphere had a very close relationship. Best friends as dragonets and as adults. They did a lot together, and Stratosphere trusted Path with her life, which, ultimately, was the reason she broke up with Solar. If anyone else but Path told Stratosphere the vision, she would have stayed with Solar and the world would have surly ended. After their whole ordeal Stratosphere was distant, but Path and Stratosphere’s relationship is slowly healing. Solar(Lover)- Stratosphere knew they were destined to find each other. She just wished they were destined to be together. She loved Solar with all her heart, he was a humorous dragon with a kind heart and sweet smile, and Stratosphere hopes he finds someone else he is able to be with, but that idea also pains her more than she can say. Match(Father)- Stratosphere loved the continuous support her father gave her, and loves cooking as much as he did. They both had a bond from the similar interest, and were very close. He knew all about Solar and the vision, and he was at Stratosphere“s side. Vent(Mother)- Stratosphere loves her mother, but they never had anything they could connect over. Vent was always out doing stuff, anyways, and Stratosphere never really bonded with her.' '''| quotes Walk me home in the dead of night 'Cause I can't be alone with all that's on my mind Say you'll stay with me tonight 'Cause there is so much wrong going on I'll remove this section and scatter them throughout her page, along with adding some other ones. I like the ones you have, but I'd prefer to have them not in one block. * ”Who put ketchup on the fish?!” * ”Get ready for the hardest moment of your life. Rush hour.” * ”I’m going to trust you on this.” * ”I wish I could say we are all free to make our own choices.”'' '| trivia''' Walk me home in the dead of night I can't be alone with all that's on my mind So say you'll stay with me tonight 'Cause there is so much wrong There is so much wrong There is so much wrong going on outside * I was thinking about making Stratosphere a Night/Sky hybrid * in another universe, Elliptical was born * Stratosphere is an Aries | gallery 419030EA-1E32-4269-B4EB-B19EDE57E3A6.jpeg|By SaltyShaker! Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing)